The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having a safety belt system, and more particularly to such a system the belts of which are connected with the seat structure in the area of the upper end section of the back rest on two upper connecting points that lie spaced from each other in the lateral direction of the seat, and in the area of the rear end of its seal portion, the belts of which are connected with the lower end of its back rest or its supporting slide rails on two lower connecting points provided on the respective sides of the seat.
In known seats of this type the safety belt system is formed as a so-called suspender belt. A belt system of this type offers greater safety than the common three-point belt system. However, its convenience in attachment and release is significantly less than that of the accessability of the three-point belt system.
To the extent that belt connection aids have become known, they are very expensive and are conformed only to three-point belt systems, but cannot be used with a four-point belt system.